An Unlikely Two
by seh28
Summary: Dan and Blair One-Shot, divided into seven scenes. Immediately after 4x17 Empire Of The Son. Seven week hiatuses are torture, this is just my take on what happens next. Read and Review! Disclaimer: I do not own these fabulous characters, I wish I did.


_An Unlikely Two_

Scene I:

Blair had no accurate grasp of where she was. Well, that's not entirely true, she knew where she was physically. Her eyes darted across the calming and familiar décor of her bedroom. She sat lightly perched on the edge of a chair in the corner, her back so straight you could trace lines with it, her hands folded neatly and easily in her lap. Yes, everything in her vision and around her seemed normal and unchanged. But she didn't know where she was in her mind. It was racing a million miles a minute. Every single fiber of her body felt like it was at attention, she kept replaying the scene that had taken place not even 30 minutes ago downstairs in her foyer. She still couldn't get her mind around it's actuality. She brought her hand slowly towards her mouth, in utter shock that she could still taste him. Quickly she disposed of that notion and replaced her hand in her lap. Her thoughts shifted to the ding of the elevator that had sounded to alert them that someone was on their way in. It's a small miracle she had even heard it because of how completely absorbed she had been with Dan's hands, arms, lips, tongue, his everything. She silently thanked God that they had been able to detach themselves from each other just before Serena and Chuck came sauntering into her foyer, both of them talking at once. She remembered not being able to determine what they were even saying, her ears had been ringing. She tried to appear as normal as possible but she felt like she hadn't yet recovered her normal breathing pattern. When she looked in Dan's direction she saw that his gaze was fixated on her. She quickly turned her attention to the two who had just entered the room.

Scene II:

Blair's phone was ringing on her nightstand. She didn't even need to look at it to know who it was. She reached over and pressed the ignore button before sinking back fully under the covers and continuing her quest to completely disappear from the world around her. It had been almost a week since they were nearly caught kissing in the foyer and Dan had been calling and calling. She didn't know what to say to him so she wasn't answering. There was no possible way for her to keep avoiding and ignoring him and she also was starting to feel bad that she wasn't acknowledging him. She didn't know the words she was going to use, she had to be careful with how she denied him. She couldn't be characteristically cruel or unkind. They had breeched new and unfamiliar territory and she was unsure of the next step. Her phone started ringing again, she instantly grabbed it and put it to her ear before she could convince herself against it.

"Hi," She said evenly. Trying not to sound as eager as she felt.

"Blair…" Dan let out her name like a sigh. She was surprised that the simple syllable of her name never sounded quite so lovely.

"Humphrey, this is borderline stalking." She exclaimed coolly. He let out a light chuckle, even after what had happened between them she didn't miss a beat. The corners of her lips twitched as she heard the sound.

"Technically it's not Waldorf. I haven't showed up at your place unexpectedly but don't think I won't."

"Dan, " She began calmly. "We just need to for-"

"Blair, stop." He cut her off swiftly. "Don't try to deplete and lessen the situation by suggesting we forget about it. That's childish. We're adults. We have to discuss it."

"There isn't anything to discuss." Blair replied as she took a deep breath, trying to keep up the strength in her masquerade.

"We can't talk about this over the phone." Dan reasoned gently. "Come to the loft."

"I'm not coming to Brooklyn, Humphrey."

"Oh, give it a rest Blair. You've been here a hundred times."

"Five… maybe six." Blair exclaimed. She felt her will slowly starting to dissipate. "I'm not coming."

"Please."

That did it. All refusal was instantly completely gone. Something in his voice had changed, he almost sounded desperate.

"I'm not making this a habit, Humphrey." Blair relented with mustered up conviction.

"Uh-huh."

Scene III:

Blair stood at the bookshelf, trying to busy herself by looking at the many books he had and making small talk. The speech that she had practiced on the cab ride over seemed harder to conjure up then she had previously anticipated. She was nervous.

"You don't have to twist my arm, Blair. I'll let you borrow East Of Eden." Dan joked lightly, he was standing a considerable distance away from her yet his attention was unmatched, he was watching her every move.

"It's devastatingly underrated." She breathed, as she continued to flip the pages. She didn't turn around to look at him. "It's 10 times better than Grapes Of Wrath."

"I agree." Dan offered. The silence passed over them like the sound of a cold, still night. Nothing either of them had experienced in the city.

"Humphrey…"

"Blair…" The both stated each other's names at the same exact moment. She carefully placed the book back on the shelf and turned to look at him. Even though he was far enough from her in distance, she still felt his presence in an overwhelming way. She cleared her throat and silently prayed for the strength to act with grace and tact.

"Can I go first?" Blair asked lightly.

"By all means."

"I think it was a mistake, Dan. We had no business trying to test ourselves like that. We barely get along as it is, what were you thinking even suggesting that? What was I thinking agreeing? I wasn't… I wasn't thinking at all. Not any rational thought at least…"

"Are you done?" He interrupted suddenly, seeming inpatient and mildly irritated.

"You can't interrupt someone mid sentence and ask if they're done, Humphrey. Usually a pause signifies the end of a speech."

"Well forgive me if I don't buy it." There was something suddenly different about his stance, he seemed more rooted in the floor. He crossed his arms as his eyes bore into hers. He made no immediate movement to close the substantial gap between them. "It's the same old song and dance. We don't get along. We aren't even friends. You hate m-"

"I don't hate you." She was now the one to interrupt. The words escaped her mouth softly against her will.

"Can you just be honest with me?" Dan countered firmly.

"It was still a mistake, Humphrey."

Dan scoffed lightly and shook his head. He was clearly not buying what she was trying to sell him. But even in that state he seemed a lot more at ease and relaxed then she did. She was trying hard to maintain her position but a million things were flying through her mind.

"I'm sorry." Blair offered gently.

"Oh, well now you're just acting completely out of character. What are you sorry about? Besides not being truthful with yourself?"

"I don't know." Blair replied. She wanted to slap herself for her obvious lack of courage.

Dan suddenly started approaching her slowly. Blair felt her stomach instantly drop and her mouth went dry. If there was one thing she knew she couldn't handle it was him in close proximity. She didn't have the nerves for it, she didn't have the capacity to sit in that space with him if he got too close to her. If she could see the deepness in his eyes, or smell his skin. She couldn't deal.

He watched her all the while, it was like he was testing her, seeing if she'd break. If she'd move back, try to divert the attention, change the subject. Classic Blair deflection techniques. But she didn't, she just stood there, not even breaking eye contact with him. He stopped about a pace away from her. He could faintly smell the scent of her hair and it made him momentarily lose his train of thought.

"Could you elaborate on why us kissing was a mistake?" Dan asked softly. Blair couldn't even form proper sentences in her head, let alone offer concrete opinions on why she and him shouldn't have been kissing that night. Heavily at that.

"Dan-" She tried to warn lightly. Her heart was racing and she was trying to grasp some semblance of control in that moment.

"Tell me you don't feel something." He pleaded gently. "Tell me that while I am standing this close to you… you are completely unaware of the ridiculous magnetism that's between us when we aren't even touching." His deep eyes were imploring hers, it took almost everything he had inside of him not to reach for her in that very second. "Tell me."

"I don't feel anything." Blair muttered. Her eyes inadvertently and momentarily shifting to his mouth. She instantly realized the misstep she made and looked back into his eyes, trying to keep her face unchanged.

"Liar. And to think deception used to be easy for you." He whispered as his eyes traveled over the softness of her face, everything about her suddenly floored him, he wasn't sure when this development had occurred. He wasn't certain when he even started feeling this way but in that moment it hit him like a freight train. He swiftly closed the distance between them, putting his hand on her neck, partially in her hair and bringing his mouth to hers. She let out a surprised gasp as their lips met. His mouth fully dominating hers and then yielding to her mouth's responding need. Whatever resistance she thought she possessed was clearly an illusion. Her arms went around his neck and their bodies suddenly were flush against one another. Blair felt her world shifting as they kissed, it was much like the first time but also so completely and unexpectedly different , her mind was absolutely reeling. Dan pulled away slightly running his top lip over hers as he changed angles on her mouth, kissing her more deeply. A small sound escaped her throat as his tongue teased hers. Blair forgot her middle name for a moment and her knees went weak. He pulled away and gently adorned her mouth with full pecks she eagerly responded to. She was trying desperately to regain her breath as he kissed her cheek sweetly and whispered in her ear.

"Still think it's a mistake?"

Scene IV:

Dan sat on his couch, watching Blair attentively as she paced back and forth a couple feet away from him. He found it mildly entertaining that she seemed to be so unglued. Usually she was the girl with a plan B thru F and currently she seemed incredibly unhinged and almost frantic as she continued pacing in front of him.

"You maybe want to sit down? You're gonna burn a hole in the floor."

"No, I don't want to sit down." Blair responded quickly, her voice laced with exasperation. She didn't look at him, she couldn't look at him. She was trying to figure out what to say, she was a complete mixture of emotions, when she thought that perhaps she had settled on one and attempted to try to mask it or hide it she was hit full-fledged with another.

"Blair, relax-" Dan started gently.

"I'm not gonna relax Humphrey. Are you insane?" Blair questioned abruptly. She looked over at him suddenly. He was much too calm and composed while she literally felt like she was coming undone at the seams. She absolutely hated it. "God, I'm so furious with you."

"With me? What did I do?" He posed the question semi-rhetorically. He understood why she was freaking out, he had expected it. She was obviously scared. It was unfamiliar ground and now they had to carefully gage where to go from here.

"You can't just kiss someone like that." She sped up her stride and then suddenly slowed it.

"You kissed me initially remember?" He reminded her.

"You suggested it!" She nearly shrieked. Her arms lifting to help illustrate her growing frustration and anxiety.

"Calm down Blair." Dan offered softly.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Blair exclaimed as she looked around the room momentarily. "We unnecessarily complicated something that worked just fine before you started having 'paralyzing thoughts'". She picked up a pen on the coffee table and chucked it at him. His arms went up instinctively to block it. Next came a rubber band and a piece of mail, those weren't very effective. She threw an empty water bottle at him after that, she almost went for the remote but fortunately decided against it, picking up an empty DVD case instead. "I'm so pissed!"

"Quit throwing shit." Dan replied calmly, continuing to dodge whatever came flying out of her hands. He made no immediate move to walk towards her. Blair took a deep breath once she had exhausted all tangible objects around her as ammunition.

"Damnit Humphrey," Blair sighed, suddenly feeling both exhausted and emotional, she looked him in the eyes. "We can't do this."

"Why?"

"You know why. Chuck and Serena." Blair replied, finally saying both of their names out loud made the weight on her shoulders seem ten thousand pounds heavier, it took her breath away for a moment. Silence passed between them for several seconds before he finally spoke.

"I'm not with Serena." He said evenly. "You aren't with Chuck."

"I will be." Blair replied quickly and almost defiantly. "I love him."

Dan broke their eye contact momentarily, he shifted on the couch slightly and crossed his arms, looking back at her.

"Well he doesn't love you." Dan whispered gently. "At least not the way he should."

"Don't be cruel."

"I'm sorry." Dan began lightly. He cleared his throat and his face softened. "I'm so sorry Blair. I'm sorry that I ever supported the two of you. That I ever played into your idea of you and him. That I gave you advice about winning him back or getting his attention. I should have known better."

"Dan-" Blair was interrupted before she could get the rest out. She was shocked at what was coming out of his mouth, the words stung her and she took a deep breath.

"Can you just stop for a second?" Dan questioned her firmly, his voice thick but stern. "Can you just put away your pre-determined ideas and delusions of grandeur on why you two are meant to be and soul mates and all of that and just be honest with yourself?" He pleaded her urgently. "He sold you Blair."

"Dan, stop…" Blair begged. Dan was incensed at that point and just kept going.

"Like you were his property. Like you didn't have volition of thought or action. Like you weren't even human. How long are you gonna do this Blair? When is enough enough?"

Blair's eyes began to sting. She tried to contain herself by looking away from him momentarily but the tears surfaced faster than she could push the emotion down. Dan was almost instantly in front of her. She took a deep breath and quickly blinked tears away, trying to discreetly wipe the corners of her eyes with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry," Dan whispered, he almost reached for her but decided against it. "Don't cry, I'm sorry."

"Forget it," She breathed easily, trying to keep her emotions in check. "It's not just about him. I'm not going to be your substitute for Serena." She finished, making a move to walk around him. He did reach out to her then and grasped her arm, preventing her from continuing.

"Look at me." Dan requested softly. She complied after a moment. "You wouldn't be."

Scene V:

Blair flipped through a magazine as she sat at her dinning room table. Dorota was off on a million errands, her mother was out of town and she had no idea were Serena had wondered off to. She was enjoying the silence and the gorgeous images before her eyes on the pages when her phone buzzed. A text flashed on her screen. It was from Dan.

"I need your help."

"With?" She responded immediately, watching the screen, waiting for his reply.

"I want you to read something."

"You should hire an editor." Blair answered, only half concerned that her sarcasm wouldn't translate properly through text message.

"You should be more charming." He responded almost instantaneously.

"Are you already on your way?" Expecting that he probably was.

"You know me too well."

Scene VI:

"Alright, where is it?" She questioned as he walked through her dinning room upon his arrival. He was momentarily taken aback by how beautiful and fragile she looked sitting at the vast table, the light illuminating against her from the giant windows in the room. He approached her, a stapled stack of papers in one hand and a single purple hydrangea in the other. He placed the flower at the edge of the opposite side of the table as he walked closer.

"Right here. This is for you." Dan handing her the papers.

"Is that for me as well?" Blair questioned, pointing to the flower.

"No, that's for me." Dan responded seriously.

"You wouldn't be trying to bribe a good response from me regarding this material by bringing me a flower, would you?" She questioned, smirking slightly.

"Of course not. You're intellectual integrity is much too strong for bribery."

"Very true."

He took a seat at the table as she started to read what he had written. He sat in silence, looking at her every now and then trying to catch and dissect whatever expressions she displayed on her face.

"You staring at me isn't going to make me read faster." Blair offered calmly.

"Sorry." Dan replied as he looked out the window. She read the first couple pages and then stopped. She looked up at him, he seemed distracted and in the middle of some complex thought because it took him awhile to realize she had stopped reading.

"I don't like it." Blair said simply.

"Hmm, really? Why?" Dan questioned.

"It's uninspired. It lacks cohesion, it's not authentic. You're a much better writer than this."

"I think so too."

"What do you mean?" Blair questioned suddenly confused.

"It's an old piece, I wrote it years ago. I like the subjects, just not how they interact. It's extremely one-dimensional"

"I was going to say the same thing." Blair replied. "You should rewrite it. See what materializes, see how different it turns out."

"Maybe I will, my insight has improved."

Scene VII:

No matter what she told herself about how much they couldn't keep seeing each other or how much she tried to convince herself that she was madly in love with Chuck and couldn't be with anyone but him, her actions told a different story. Her and Dan kept seeing each other. They would laugh, they would talk, sometimes they would even kiss. Which, like clockwork would lead to mild Blair meltdowns and interesting debates and arguments. She would try to downplay their attraction and compatibility and he would listen then automatically yet calmly refute her. It was like some sort of vicious cycle where she slipped into denial and delusion and he stayed logical and supportive, yet he called her out on her lackluster misgivings.

They were sitting on Dan's sofa watching An Affair To Remember because Blair had such a fondness for Cary Grant. She was very much focused on the movie and he was very much pre-occupied with her. They were both positioned close to the other, their shoulders touching.

"I wish they still made movies like this." Blair whispered lightly.

"Yeah, it's a shame that they don't."

"Well, you could always demand the old Hollywood treatment when you become a famous screenwriter." Blair suggested.

"That's the closest thing to a compliment you've ever paid me."

"Hmm, why inflate your head?" Blair asked smiling as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Just then he took hold of her hand, knowing that there was a possibility that she would pull it away. After all, she had reacted that way the first time he had. She didn't pull it away however. She allowed him to hold it and even interlaced her fingers with his. After a moment, he disconnected their fingers and ran his down her upturned palm. He did this for a few moments tracing the lines in her hand, his thumb lightly grazing the inside of her wrist. Blair was finding it exceedingly hard to concentrate on the movie with him touching her like he was, even if it was just her hand.

"Why are you trying to read my palm?" Blair joked lightly, looking at him. She brought her knees up to her chest, but left her hand where it was, turning into him slightly.

"I guess I'm curious." Dan replied softly.

"About what?" Blair questioned. She had an unbelievable urge to kiss him on that glorious mouth of his, but she stopped herself.

"About you."

"What about me?"

"Do you have a favorite word?" He pondered aloud as he kept caressing her hand.

"Ostentatious."

"What's your favorite season?"

"Winter." Blair replied matter-of-factly.

"Do you want any children?"

"Not tonight."

Dan chucked at that response. He knew she was joking but the underlying connotation was hard to miss.

"Are you ticklish?" Dan asked. He lifted his other hand to her side but before he could start to tickle her she slid back across the remaining distance of her side of the couch and put her hands up to block him.

"Noooo! Don't tickle me." Blair exclaimed quickly, she was lightly giggling like he had already started. "I really hate being tickled. So so much. Please do not."

"Why not? You're laughing like just the idea of it is fun." Dan said smirking. Blair tried to wipe the smile off of her face.

"I really don't like it." Blair said with a straight face. "If you value your limbs you won't tickle me. I just hate it, it feels like I can't breath and it's just awful." She finished dramatically.

"I don't think it's that bad." Dan reasoned.

"It really is."

Dan lunged forward at her suddenly, grasping her sides with his hands. She let out a small shriek and managed to get loose from his hold and darted around the couch out of his reach.

"Dan, don't you dare." She warned, but just the thought of being tickled had her letting out little giggles.

"Blair, it can't be that bad." Dan assured her as he rounded the couch. She took some steps back and turned her escape to a fast walk as he kept following her. "It's just tickling."

"No, I'm serious. I hate it." Blair implored him, her eyes were happy but she was trying with all her might to keep a straight face. He made a quick move toward her and she actually started running, both of them laughing hysterically as he chased her throughout the loft. The movie still playing in the background. Dan chasing, Blair running; an unlikely two.


End file.
